Never Got To Say "I Love You"
by ArticusFrost87
Summary: One of my sad stories ^_^ From Ken's POV! Ken is having trouble finding out why Kari doesn't like him? Was this truly meant to be? This is somewhat of a romance/drama story ^_^


***I do not own any Digimon characters nor plan to take over them, that is, except my Sora ^_^ BTW, this is from Ken's POV*  
  
Never Got To Say "I Love You"-  
  
I stand by the beach shore, throwing rocks into the water. Watching them skip intimitated me into thinking I had nothing else better to do. I closed my eyes for a brief second to wipe off the sand that blew into my eyes. I clutched a handful of sand and threw it into the air. "AHH!!!" I yelled aloud. Why I did that remains uncertain. Perhaps it was the fact of me being lonely, standing on the beach all by myself. Or it could have been the dreaded, dark nights I've spent on the computer. I couldn't get flashbacks of Davis, T.K., Yolei, Cody, and especially Kari out of my mind. What forces have taken over my brain to influence me that Kari would actually like me. These girls that scream for me on the soccer field compares no more than what Kari does at my soccer games. She doesn't go crazy for every step I take. She actually appreciates the fact that I'm kind and considerate. No, she's not like most girls. "AHH!" I yelled once again throwing sand up into the air. Alas! I've found out what misfortune I have ran amist into. The fact that my dark and lonely soul is actually feeling love for the first time. But could this be actually? Kari could no love me than a baby to a toy. Tossing me around, and once she get's tired, she throws me away. Sure I WAS the Dark Emporer, but I certainly thought she did not have to treat me like I still was. She doesn't admit that I'm not the same man she thought I was. Even though she may appreciate my soccer skill, the truth is that she could never appreciate just ME. Even though she thinks I'm kind, I know that deep down inside, she thinks I'm trash. I took a deep sigh and carried my bag, hoping that something unpredictable would appear.   
  
I was walking down the street, starring at my new shoes that I got for my birthday, the ones my mom and dad got me. That was the only thing I appreciate, besides all of the screaming fans I have. I hoped no one had seen me, since I wasn't in a disguise. But, suddenly, "AHH!! It's Ken!! It's Ken!!" I heard a girl scream. I glanced around, only to find that a ton of screaming fans were chasing me. I quickly picked up the speed and ran as fast as I could, or far enough so they couldn't find me. I finally ran in three circles and ran home. Hoping no one saw where I lived. I threw my bags on my bed and started to cry. "AHH! NO!" I yelled once again. This torment of my dreaded dispair was no match against what most people called "love." But have you ever experienced it? Have you?! Maybe you have, maybe you haven't, but the fact is that I bet that if you were a Dark Emporer and felt nothing but cruelty, and finally had the girl of your dreams walk by, you'd go mad as well. There was a sudden blinking red light that came from the phone, I looked with one eye open to press it, then closed my eyes again, to listen to the message, "BEEP! Ahh! Ken you really gotta fix that loud beep, it almost killed my ears, ha, just kidding, anyways, we have a game today, hope you get this message in time. Meet us at Odaiba Field, we can't win without ya bud!" I heard the familiar voice of Davis call out. He's always so hyper and energetic, yet still stupid...He could not feel the lust and romance that I recieve from Kari like him. All he could imagine, is therefore I shall say, "sex" from her. I wiped the dry tears from my face, put on my soccer uniform, and went off.   
  
I arrived at Odaiba Field, only to realize that no one was there. I turned my head a complete 360 only to find nothing. Was this a cruel joke played on me? I closed my eyes and looked down in utmost shame and humiliation, even though no one was watching, I thought for a minute. As I headed towards my house, once again, I heard a sudden jolt, "SURPRISE!" I heard at least 5 people yell at once. I turned my head and found the utmost thankful thing I've been given. A surprise birthday party from whom I shall no call thee Davis, T.K., Yolei, Cody, and my fairlady Kari. I looked in total surprise and hugged each and everyone of them. "I can't believe you'd go threw all this trouble for me?!" I said in disbelief. "Oh Ken, don't be ridiculous, we're all the digidestined and we should all celebrate each other's birthday." I heard the soft voice of Kari say. I put on what I hardly ever did once in a while...a smile.  
It was one of the most terrific days I'd ever had in my life. I went home with 5 new presents I recieved, the 5 presents that meant the most to me.   
  
I got home and showed my parents all my presents I've recieved from the rest of the digidestined. I loved the fact that I saw my mother smiling that I had got the best present I could ever recieve, friends. I walked up into my room and fell asleep face down. But after what seemed like one minute of sleep the phone rang, "ARRG!" I groaned I picked it up lazily and answered,  
"Hello?"  
"We know who you are Ken, or should I say Dark Emporer!"  
"What? Who is this?"  
"*CLICK*"  
What? I was astonished to hear this unpremeditated conversation. How did they know I used to be the Digimon Emporer? I quickly shook it off and went back to sleep.  
  
The next day I put on my soccer clothes for a tournament! Odaiba VS. Mehylahy. They were good, but I led my team into 7 finals in a row! How proud I was after recieving the 7th, and now I was on my way into winning the 8th. When I reached Odaiba Field I saw Davis warming up, while T.K., Yolei, Cody, and of course, Kari was standing on the bleachers, cheering for Davis and I. But I periodically checked over my shoulder to see if anyone was watching. When I checked the hudreth time I finally saw something surpising, "AH! Kari! Hi!" I croacked. "Ken! Hi! Goodluck! Kay bye!"  
"Kari, wait! I just wanted to tell..you..that..errm...I kinda..ya..see...this..."   
"This what Ken?" She chuckled.  
"I like you." I quickly said. There was a moment of silence as I could here all these three little words were processing through our minds.  
"Ken...I can't say I love you. I mean, have you even felt love?" She asked me in astonishment. I felt melancholy and wished that I haven't said those words, "You're right, it was silly of me to say that, I never did truly love anyone." I said grimly. "Yeah, well, goodluck!" I heard her cheerfuly say as she walked back up to the bleachers as if those words meant nothing to her. I shook my head and started to warm up.  
  
It was after the game and I was all hot and sweaty, with a few grass stains...AND THE 8TH TROPHY FINALS WE'VE WON!!! But all this was nothing. As long as I didn't have Kari, nothing was important to me. "That was a great shot, Ken!" I heard Kari screaming as she ran down into my arms. I quickly embraced her with all my might, hoping this hug would never end, unfortunatly, she broke off. "Ken, I never knew...well...I like you. But don't think I can fall in love with you. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you this before the game." I saw tears fell down from her eyes. Why is she doing this? What ever came upon her to just tell me that she just liked me? I shook my head as if I understood, gave her a small hug, and left. "Wait! Wait!" I heard someone call behind me right before I left. I saw Kari come rushing up towards me. "Could...You think, we could go out sometime?" She studdered. Maybe she did like me, or perhaps she just wanted to give our relationship a chance. Anyway, I said, "Sure, I'd love to. May I walk you home madam?" I properly said, while opening the door for her. I saw her chuckle and that just made me warm inside.  
  
I started to walk home with Kari by my side. We both fell real silent, I don't know what her excuse was, but mines was that I felt a sudden shadow lurk upon me. Again, I felt as though I was being stocked. Concered for Kari and my safety I started to walk faster. I took her arm and held it close to my heart, I felt her beautiful brown hair brush upon my cheek.   
  
I finally got to Kari's house, with only a simple "goodbye" and "thankyou" from Kari. I felt safe when she finally stepped inside the door. Now it was my turn. It felt as though I heard the scary music play, just like when something is going to happen and your screaming, "Get out of there you fool!" to the television screen, but they just kept on going. I looked behind me once more to double check Kari was safe inside when...BANG! A loud shot had been fired, I quickly ducked my head and proceeded to the closest house. Gunshots flailed through the streets and started to chase me. "Ken! No!" I heard the cries of a familiar voice. Kari! No! Get back inside! I thought to myself, it's not safe out here. "Kari! Go back! Go back! You don't know what your doing!" I quickly yelled as we both ran for cover. I could hear her breath panting, my heart jumping, this was all too cruel and fearful. Finally, the gun shots stopped. I took a deep breath and confessed to Kari, "Kari? They're after me, I don't want you to lose your life over me."   
"Ken? I--I-- No I can't say it Ken! This is all too hard for me!" I heard her try to hide her feelings. Who could blame her? You can't just say that you love someone. It has to really mean it. And for Kari, she didn't feel too strongly about it. But I certainly did, "Kari...I know how you feel and I will be honored to respect that, yet...I have these feelings for you, I ever so wanted to say was that I--" My short-term speech was runned off my the last gun shot, that aimed at me. "Ken! NO! KEN!" I heard her dramatically say, no, I couldn't reply, for she looked too sad and depressing if I did say I loved her. No, I couldn't tell her that, this pain was all too harsh on me, and I started to black out, and in the background I could hear the last cries of Kari, "Ken, no, I loved you!" I heard her cry out. I smiled as much as I could, for I got what I wanted. Afterall, she didn't know what she had, until it's lost. "Farewell, my sweet angel, I will look before you from the heavens." I said with one last breath and started to reminice, and die.  
  
**

The End  
  


*Aww, that was way dramatic, yet sweet ^_^ In my opion, well hoped you liked it! Now please be nice and review (no flames please!)*  



End file.
